


No Such Thing

by madetobeworthy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mates." Derek says, like it's just that simple.</p>
<p>"No." Stiles says, because it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing. Mate fics have always bothered me because I always feel that one party is basically forced into the situation without any choice in the matter. But I always wanted to write a mate fic. So that's what this is. The mate fic I always wanted to write while still addressing issues I have with mate fics.
> 
> Sort of?
> 
> I'm not going to lie it's mostly dialogue because I'm fucking ace with dialogue and shit at everything else.

"Mates." Derek says, like it's just that simple.

"No." Stiles says, because it's not.

When he walks away, Derek wonders if anything in his life won't come crashing down around him.

ø ø ø

"I think Derek's broken." Scott informs Stiles one day. The declaration is seemingly unprovoked, but Stiles knew it was coming for a while.

"That's nice."

"That's not the word I'd use for it." 

Scott frowns at Stiles and the way he doesn't look up from the book he's been making notes in the margin of. Stiles pretends he doesn't feel his best friend's eyes boring holes into his skull the longer he stares. Instead he hums like he's found something interesting and doodles a little star beside the passage he's reading.

ø ø ø

Isaac and Boyd watch Stiles but don't say anything. Stiles isn't sure if he appreciates the silence, but he could definitely do without the withering looks he gets.

"Derek isn't my responsibility." He tells them around the straw he's mangling. 

"He won't tell us what's wrong." Isaac confides after a long stretch of silence that is made awkward by the slurping noise of Stiles sucking up the dregs of an empty drink.

"His lack of communication skills are definitely not my responsibility. Or my problem." 

Stiles stands and leaves his empty drink cup on the table as he walks away from Isaac's accusing stare and Boyd's deep set frown.

ø ø ø

"Did you know that wolves mate for life?"

"That's a shitty situation."

Stiles has no sympathy for the plight of the love lives wolves - or werewolves - and moves past Lydia to get to his next class. There's a first for everything.

ø ø ø

"Let's pretend I'm attracted to him..."

"Are you?"

"Not the point," Stiles waves his hand dismissively. "Pretending I'm attracted to him, and knowing that I'm seventeen and a half years old and understanding all the horrible implications and pop-culture references to werewolves and _imprinting_ and everything else that is inherently wrong with this situation. It's still coercion, right?"

"Are you feeling coerced?"

Stiles' whole body shakes with his frustration and Allison holds her hands up in defence. A few minutes of pacing and Stiles relaxes enough again to join Allison on her bed.

"Here's my main question, why did you come to me?"

"Scott thinks the right thing has to be done for the greater good in the end, but it's not for my greater good. Isaac and Boyd want their Alpha at full capacity and apparently it's my fault he's incapacitated. Lydia feels that people need to be loved to be happy but she's so wrong about that because she's a strong person and doesn't need anyone and I wish she could see that but I don't really need anyone either. Maybe I will, but I'm not up for end game right now."

"And me?"

"You're the only one I know who loved a werewolf and came through it alright."

Allison nods sagely and lets Stiles sag against her side.

ø ø ø

"Maybe it's fate." She offers up much later. They're halfway through _Return of the Jedi_ and Stiles has his head pillowed in her lap with her fingers tangled in his hair.

"There's no such thing."

"I said that once." Allison says with an airy laugh. "To Scott."

"Yeah? What'd he have to say about it?"

"He told me there was no such thing as werewolves."

Stiles makes a disgruntled noise and returns his attention to the movie.

ø ø ø

"I'm seventeen and a half, I haven't graduated high school. I've never left the state and I've never been kissed. I'm going to see other people and I'm not going to be bound by your curse."

Stiles' arrival is so sudden Derek is actually startled and he stares at him like a deer in the headlights. It doesn't derail Stiles' speech.

"I'm going to take a year off before college and road trip across the country with my best friend. I'm going to have one night stands and serious relationships. They might even last years! I'm going to grow up and I'm going to have my life and when I'm done then maybe, _maybe_ , I'll come home and consider being your mate."

"That's---"

"I need options Derek. I am not bound to you or by you. I am a human - not a werewolf - and you will not be my curse."

"That's fair."

"Tha-that's fair?" Stiles stutters, fumbles for words. Okay, he's kind of a little bit shocked here. It wasn't what he was expecting at all. "So that's it? You feel the need to inform me that we're mates but then you're just going to be fine with it if I decide no? You're going to date other people?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't trust other people enough to date them."

"I...well. Yeah, okay. Fair point."

"I told you because you had a right to know."

"You don't tell anyone anything. Ever."

"I'm working on it."

"Way to drop the biggest bomb first, asshole." Stiles snorts, crossing his arms and looking petulant. Derek studies him, tilts his head and just takes in everything that is Stiles. He's never quite pinned him and figures the teenager with continue to be an enigma well into his adult years.

Eventually Stiles drops his arms and crosses the room. "I'm going to kiss you." He informs Derek before promptly doing so.

Derek doesn't protest, doesn't act like he can't control himself in such a simple act of lips on lips. It's over before he would like, but he's learning that maybe baby steps are his best option.

"Well, that's one thing off the checklist before I consider agreeing to your thing."

"Mates." Derek corrects.

"Not yet." Stiles replies.

When he walks away Derek doesn't feel like this part of his life is crashing down around him. And he thinks that's probably good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. I'm horrible at endings.
> 
> Also you should come party with me on [tumblr](http://awolfmoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
